Many defect-based process optimization techniques today are just binning schemes and do not link development and service. Patent application describes a method of providing production and test process analysis that uses defect data as an input, but this patent application does not describe how such methods are created for a given customer.
One can attempt to reverse engineer the Orthogonal Defect Classification (ODC) scheme from existing instances, but the resulting methodologies will not contain the right attributes and values to link the processes with the field defects. Further, no guide exists explaining how this reverse engineering should be done.
Thus, there remains a need for a method to develop a defect-based process improvement methodology.